1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heald frame, and to a weaving machine equipped with at least one such frame.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
It is known to equip a weaving machine with heald frames which are to be driven in a vertically oscillating movement by means of an appropriate device, such as a heald loom or a dobby.
Such a heald frame first of all comprises a body which is formed by the reversible assembly of two posts and two cross-members. During operation, the posts are substantially vertical, while the cross-members are substantially horizontal. Each cross-member also supports a catching member, also called a bar, which permits the fixing of a corresponding end of the healds of the weaving machine.
The invention relates more particularly to such a heald frame which is provided with damping means interposed between the cross-members and the healds in the region of at least one end thereof. In this manner, during oscillation of the frame, some of the direct contact between the catching member and the healds is suppressed, which reduces the vibrations caused by the healds' rebounding on the bars and, consequently, the overall wear to which those various mechanical elements are subjected, while increasing the service life.
Heald frames are known which are provided with damping means against which a first end of the heald comes to bear before the opposite end of the heald comes into contact with the corresponding catching member.
This known solution has a disadvantage, however, in that it induces substantial bending of the cross-member supporting the damping means. The cross-member is therefore subjected to considerable vibrations, so that it is weakened.